Love Squared
by Giada Luna
Summary: When two people think that another two people would be perfect together, of course they set about making it happen... and hope that the other two people cooperate!
1. Chapter 1: Quadrilateral

I've had this one tucked away for a while! Short, fluffy, and just for fun!

* * *

 **Love Squared**

 **.  
.**

 _Quadrilateral_  
 _In Euclidean plane geometry, a quadrilateral is a polygon with four edges (or sides) and four vertices or corners._

* * *

Sakura and Ino had been roommates all through undergrad and Sakura's first few years of med school. When Ino decided to continue her graduate work somewhere other than Konoha, she'd been worried about leaving Sakura behind, but Sakura assured her that the studio apartment she'd found was going to be just fine, even if her commute would be longer.

Ino swallowed her misgivings, on the condition that they keep in touch every day. After her first year away, Ino called Sakura and told her about her friend that was moving to Konoha, and was in need of a roommate. Sakura might have been skeptical about Ino's idea, but from the moment she first met Hinata, she'd known the arrangement would work.

That spring, the girls moved into a townhouse nearer to the hospital. "It's a roommate swap," Tenten announced as she hauled another box of Hinata's books into the townhouse. "I'll lend you my best friend Hinata, and Ino will stay with me. We'll reconvene once one of you graduates." The four girls laughed and toasted the agreement over move-in pizza and wine, and were from that point on, very good friends.

Therefore, it wasn't surprising that when Hinata came home that December evening to find Sakura extra fidgety, she immediately set about finding out what was on her mind. After several moments of distracted conversation, and not feeling any closer to her goal, she slipped away only to return with two mugs of hot chocolate. She quietly put Sakura's on the night stand before sitting quietly at the desk.

Taking a slow, deep breath, she decided to try again. "You were saying your friend Naruto is back in Konoha?"

"Yes," Sakura plucked a shirt from its hanger before shaking her head and putting it back. "He got in last night."

"And you are meeting up for dinner? Maybe a movie or … what was it?"

"Fair question," she gave a half smile as she considered and rejected another garment. "You can never tell with Naruto. I think I convinced him to stick to dinner tonight – or at least got him to rule out ice-skating."

"And you are good friends?"

"Since we were kids," Sakura agreed, flicking through her clothes and pausing to make a face at a dress.

Hinata tipped her head to the side, considering her carefully before venturing:

"Just friends?"

"Best friends."

Hinata hummed her understanding, and waited a few more angry-flicks of Sakura's outfits before offering.

"You seem awfully nervous for someone that is just going to see an old friend."

Sakura gave a groan and flopped back on her bed, pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"So. Ok," she flopped her arms to the side and blinked rapidly at the lazily circling ceiling fan. "Growing up, Ino and Naruto were my neighbors and best friends. We played together from the time we were toddlers, and went to school together all the way through graduation."

"And… and you got on well?"

"Oh, absolutely," she was quick to agree. "But then…Sasuke came along."

"Sasuke? I don't know that I've heard that name from you before."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't," she grumbled. "Sasuke joined our class after elementary; kind of a loner, but Naruto stuck to him like glue. Insisted on being his best friend."

"And you were friends as well?'

''Well, yeah, Naruto wanted us to be, but the thing is..." she took a deep breath. "when we got older I developed a massive crush on him."

Hinata's smile was understanding.

"Is that so bad?"

"Twelve-year-old crushes are always bad," Sakura turned on her side and plucked at her bedspread. "Or at least incredibly embarrassing... so are fourteen-year-old crushes, and fifteen… and sixteen…" she trailed off with a frown.

"And did you ever tell him how you felt?"

"Every chance I got," she reached for a small decorative pillow and pressed it to her face with a groan of embarrassment. Her voice muffled by the pillow as she continued. "I even went so far as to make the world's most cringeworthy confession... and well…. suffice it to say no one was comfortable. And you know what?" she peeked out from under the pillow, "Looking back on it? Sasuke was really good about the whole thing. He's not a visibly emotional person, and his rejections were straightforward, and not nearly as heartbreaking as I felt at the time and well...?"

"Well?"

"Well," she rolled onto her stomach and crossed her arms on the pillow, resting her chin on the backs of her hands. "It's just that I haven't really spoken with him other than the odd 'hello' in years. I guess I just want to make sure twelve-year-old me stays buried deep in my psyche and doesn't come out to make tonight awkward."

Hinata's eyes widened as she pieced Sakura's puzzle together. "And he will be there tonight. That's what is making you nervous."

"Nervous is one word for it," she muttered.

"I know you said Naruto has been abroad," Hinata said slowly. "Does that mean that Sasuke lives away, too?"

"Moved to Kumo after graduating from Oto Law," Sakura agreed. "He's only in town because Naruto gave him an ultimatum: spend the holiday with him in Konoha, or have him show up in Kumo and spend it with him there."

"And he chose Konoha," Hinata filled in the blanks. "And I take it he doesn't come to Konoha often?"

"Almost never," Sakura admitted wryly. "I haven't set eyes on him since graduation – which has been very helpful in ignoring the more embarrassing parts of my childhood."

"Surely it won't be so bad," Hinata smiled. "You are all professionals – you know how to navigate a dinner."

"Did I mention that if the rumors are to be believed, he has managed to become even more gorgeous than before."

Hinata looked stumped. "And… that's a problem?"

"It will be if twelve-year-old me resurfaces," Sakura grimaced. "I mean, twelve-year-old me had an excuse to be how she was – she was twelve! And I know we all have to have our cringey stage so we can grow out of them – and I have less than zero problems with accepting who I used to be, I'm just so worried that I'll see him and it will trigger all these old insecurities and she'll resurrect like a personality eating zombie, and suddenly I won't be a hard-working med-student who doesn't think about Sasuke pretty much ever, I'll be a starry-eyed fangirl, and I'll giggle – Oh god!" she pushed up from the bed, eyes wide. "The giggling. So much giggling. I forgot about the giggling." She flopped back on the bed face first and covered her head with the pillow. Hinata had to lean forward to hear her muffled "I'm doomed."

"Sakura," Hinata sat on the edge of the bed. "I know I've known you less than a year, but I have never once heard you mention this person, even if I've heard about Naruto, and Ino, and your other friends many times before now. You clearly don't think about him the way you used to; and you are a one of the most successful students to ever attend the University, and…." She leaned back to catch the one eye Sakura was using to peer from under the pillow.

"…Is this the part where I offer to go with you tonight?"

The entire pillow nodded 'yes.'

Hinata gave her a smile.

"I'll go get dressed."

* * *

"How are you not dressed yet?"

Sasuke didn't bother to look up from his laptop. "I'm not naked."

"You're in 'I-took-a-shower-but-haven't-bothered-to-put-on-real-clothes' clothes."

"And I should change because?"

"Um, because we have _plans_?!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know. Those things you are always making and insist we get to like three hours before we need to whether it is a flight to the other side of the globe or to pick up your app-ordered-blacker-than-your-soul coffee from Starbux?"

"And if my plans are to stay right here?" he arched one, ebony eyebrow, fingers still moving swiftly over the keyboard.

"Oh, c'mon Sasuke. It's dinner – a meal I know you will need because you took a flight today, and you already had your decontamination shower, and it is only a matter of time before you need to eat dinner or risk mutating into something evil and hangry."

Sasuke looked him dead in the eye.

"I'll risk it."

"What do you have to lose?" Naruto threw his hands in the air. "I mean, don't flatter yourself; Sakura isn't going to drool over you - not when someone as awesome as me is there."

Sasuke gave a snort and went back to typing as he muttered, "That didn't stop her when we were kids."

"Okay, one?" He held up a finger imperiously, "You were never a kid; you were an angry-romper-wearing old man trapped an eight-year-old's body. Two: none of us are kids now. Three!" he held up three fingers when Sasuke would've interrupted. "Sakura is basically Konoha's smartest student ever, got into Uni as a teen and med school, way early, and is on all kinds of 'who's who' lists in the medical world, and not the ones that you have to pay to put your name in. According to Ino, Knower of All the Things, Sakura pretty much talks about you never; she's too busy. And Four," he held up another finger. "She is bringing her still-pretty-new-roommate, who is also a friend of Ino's. Five-"

"You could stop right there," Sasuke suggested. "Because that last one is the worst argument for me to go anywhere ever."

"If you'd let me finish?" Naruto said, loftily,

Sasuke shrugged.

"As I was saying, According to Ino K-O-A-double-T, Hinata is super quiet and shy, and from a crazy old-school family that would give even the Uchihas a run for their money. Sakura would never do anything to make someone like that feel uncomfortable, so you can be assured of a drama free evening. And finally," he held up both hands, "I, as you know, have continued to get more awesome, and you have taken anal-retentive to new extremes." He shrugged. "I think we're more than qualified to handle dinner."

"I'd be offended if I actually thought that you used 'anal-retentive' in a sentence at any point in your life before now," Sasuke gave an irritated flick of his mouse. "As for the roommate– provided by Ino no less – that sounds more like their old tricks. You sure they aren't sending someone to distract you so she can talk to me?"

"Are you sure that you aren't still the most arrogant bastard ever?" Naruto crossed his arms. "And if she was to provide a distraction, why would she pick someone quiet that loves tea and has an old and over-bearing family – a.k.a., someone who grew up in a situation eerily similar to yours? The part where she ended up being sweet instead of a dick aside, she sounds more like she'd get on with you than with me."

"You should go," Sasuke glanced at the clock. "You don't want to be late."

"Sasuke."

His name hung heavy between them, and Sasuke finally looked up to Naruto, meeting his gaze unwaveringly. Despite his lighthearted banter, there was something stronger than steel under his playfulness. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows – as close as saying "I'm listening" as he got.

"Sakura has basically avoided you since we graduated high school. We've all long since finished university, you are done with law school, and she is busting her ass day and night doing whatever it is Dr. Senju has decided she will do next. You're talking about taking a job back here in Konoha – and that is amazing – but if you do, I'm not going to try and pussyfoot around my two best friends because maybe we had some embarrassment when we were teenagers. On top of that," he put his hands on his hips, "Dr. Senju is a big fucking deal in Konoha. And the firm that wants you? Guess who they work with. You don't have to be best pals, but you are going to be running into each other professionally."

When Sasuke would've dismissed him, Naruto added. "It's important to me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but in the end, he stood with a sigh as he closed his laptop.

"Give me ten minutes."

* * *

 _Super fast, fun fic!_


	2. Chapter 2: Trapezium

I've had this one tucked away for a while! Short, fluffy, and just for fun!

* * *

 **Love Squared**

 **.  
.**

 _Trapezium_  
 _In the US and Canada: a quadrilateral with no parallel sides (known elsewhere as a general irregular quadrilateral)_

* * *

The air was sharp and crisp, and rock salt crunched under their shoes as they walked arm-in-arm down the sidewalks leading up to the restaurant. The forecast called for more snow that evening, but for now, the roads were clear, and there was an aesthetically pleasing dusting of white that made the cheery lights decorating the city look that much more festive.

"And don't let me try and monopolize Sasuke's conversation," Sakura warned Hinata, hugging her arm tightly. "Please. Whatever you do. A kick under the table – a knock to the back of the neck – a tazer…"

Hinata pressed her mittened hand to her lips, but the soft laughter spilled over just the same.

"I'm serious!" Sakura's smile was playful. "I was very determined as a twelve-year-old! You could have quite the fight on your hands!"

"You're very determined now," Hinata giggled, flicking a glance at their linked arms. "But as long as you aren't expecting me to distract him, I promise."

"Don't worry," Sakura grinned "He likes to talk about as much as you do. Naruto will probably do the talking for all of us."

"He sounds like a nice person," Hinata said warmly.

"He is my best friend," Sakura said... then stopped cold. "He'd be perfect for you!"

Hinata's eyes went wide "F..for me?" she squeaked.

"Yes!" Sakura's eyes shone. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! You are just the kind of person Naruto needs; someone to ground him and keep him focused and.."

"Sakura, please no," Hinata shook her head. "No set-ups. Besides - if you try and do that tonight, it will look like you are using me to distract Naruto so you can talk to Sasuke."

"Okay, fair point," Sakura conceded, ever-so-slightly deflated. "No set ups. But if you don't think Naruto is the best thing since cinnamon rolls by the end of tonight, I will be shocked. Shocked and appalled."

Hinata laughed at her friend "Maybe we get past the introductions first?"

"Fair enough."

* * *

"They're almost here," Naruto grimaced. "At least stay long enough to say hello!"

"You didn't tell me she was a Hyūga," Sasuke hissed, jamming his arms back into the sleeve of his coat. "This has Ino written all over it."

"Look, aren't you being a little hasty? For all we know she isn't even related to Neji."

"Oh, she's related to Neji," Sasuke growled. "All of the Hyūgas are related. Every last one of them. And each more pompous than the last."

"Wow," Naruto deadpanned. "Imagine that."

"Insufferable, the lot of them," Sasuke agreed, patting down his pockets. "Now where are my keys."

"Oh, those would be in your coat," Naruto signaled to the waiter.

"They aren't here they-" Sasuke stopped and looked down at himself. "This isn't my coat."

"Sure isn't," Naruto agreed. "Hey, friend. Can we get a round of waters and that really awesome appetizer that just went by?" he pointed to the dish being served at a nearby table – easily large enough to split between four people.

"Certainly, sir. And for you?" He turned to Sasuke, and froze at his glare.

"Don't mind him," Naruto waved a hand toward Sasuke. "He's jetlagged. Oh, good!" he smiled as another waiter brought a dish and put it at Sasuke's seat. "Thanks, friend!"

Both waiters nodded and left the table, leaving Sasuke to stare down at the most amazingly delicious looking dish of tomato salad he had ever seen.

"It's their specialty," Naruto leaned in to whisper. "Brought Itachi here not that long ago. He said it was the closest thing to your mom's dish that he's ever tasted."

Sasuke looked up to Naruto warily.

"You got about ten minutes until the girls get here," Naruto sat back in his seat. "You could finish that and be on your way to being human again in five. You can't get your coat or the keys until I leave, so you might as well just have a seat."

Sasuke was irritated beyond all reason, but the cool, soothing red of the tomatoes coaxed him back to his seat. He took off the coat and tossed it at Naruto as he stabbed the first bite of his salad.

"Easy," Naruto winced as the fork squeaked against the bottom of the plate. "This is a nice place."

"I'm shocked it isn't Ichiraiku's," Sasuke muttered, shoving a biteful of bliss into his mouth.

"We all have to give and take," Naruto shrugged.

As predicted, Sasuke's dish was emptied and removed before the other two showed up. Sasuke knew they arrived when Naruto' face lit up, and he stood, with a broad grin. Hanger now at bay, Sasuke's training as an attorney took over, and he let his face slip into his mask of indifferent composure, silently resigning to ride out the evening as best he could.

He folded his napkin and also rose to his feet, because that is what his mother would have insisted he do, and turned to greet their guests.

* * *

 _I feel like grown up Sasuke would be the master of being polite and a jerk at the same time..._


	3. Chapter 3: Parallelogram

_Wow! The SasuHina fandom never disappoints - thanks for the support, friends!_

* * *

 **Love Squared**

 **.  
.**

 _Parallelogram_  
 _a four-sided plane rectilinear figure with opposite sides parallel._

* * *

Sakura was having a lovely evening.

The minute she walked in to the restaurant, her heart did a double flip. By the time they checked their coats, her pulse was at a full-on-gallop, but then Naruto smiled at her, and her world warmed into something familiar. Sasuke looked up then, and she saw the wariness on his face before he chose to disguise it.

Some part of her mind noted she should be at least a little miffed by that… but to her surprise, she felt nothing of the kind.

In fact, she had felt nothing.

Sasuke was handsome - maybe even more than was strictly necessary for any human being - but her heart stayed in place. A surge of euphoria washed over her, as if a spell had been broken, and the lingering threat of her younger self emerging unexpectedly was downgraded to little more than a worrisome fantasy.

Naruto had and wrapped her in the largest warmest hug, and she felt instantly at home. Sasuke had stood – because of course he would, Mikoto's teachings were too firmly ingrained to be ignored – but she didn't feel compelled to offer more than a small wave.

The introductions passed quickly enough, and they took their seats at the table. Hinata had quietly taken her seat between Sasuke and Sakura, and across from Naruto. With two wonderful friends at her side, an elated Sakura felt invincible. Her smiles and laughter came easily, and her conversation was witty, quick, and inviting. Even Sasuke was drawn in, peppering the conversation with droll remarks, as well as honest, insightful questions.

Hinata was the least talkative member by habit and by practice, but when she did speak, it was with quiet confidence and warmth. Naruto naturally asked to know "all about her," but Hinata could only be prevailed upon for a very abbreviated autobiography before she deftly turned the conversation back to the others with a few well-placed questions and remarks.

Sakura feared a snag would come when she realized that Hinata's cousin Neji was the same one Naruto had told her had rather a large disagreement with Sasuke, but it never came.

She decided it was much easier to read Sasuke when she wasn't trying to judge his reaction to herself. The loosening of the tension in his shoulders, the shallowing of the crease between his eyebrows, and the increasing frequency of smiles hidden behind his hands – he was enjoying himself. A quick exchange of looks with Hinata told her that her friend was doing alright, so she allowed herself to relax and fully commit to the evening.

Far too soon the meal was over – a sentiment she saw reflected in Naruto's eyes.

"It's still early," he offered, checking his watch casually, no doubt trying to hide his excitement. "We could walk through the park or catch a movie?"

There was a flicker of something across Sasuke's face that made Sakura suppress a giggle. Clearly Naruto hadn't run that by him, but any objections Sasuke may have had remained unvoiced.

But it hadn't escaped Hinata's notice.

"You just flew in today, didn't you?" she asked Sasuke, a small crease forming between her eyebrows. "You must be tired."

"I wouldn't mind stretching my legs," he shrugged. "Might help me shake off the jetlag."

"Town Centre isn't far," Naruto suggested. "Walking distance – probably on the other side of where you parked if you are in the garage on Elm."

"We are," Sakura grinned. "I wanted to take Hinata past Amaguriama on the way home – she's never been."

"Oh," Naruto tipped a smile at her. "Got a sweet tooth?"

Hinata gave a shy shrug. "Maybe just a little."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, and Naruto laughed.

"Then let's not keep Hinata waiting!"

* * *

Sasuke was having a terrible time understanding why he wasn't having a terrible time.

He hated going out to dinner with more than two people; he had enjoyed their meal.

He hated small talk; he did not mind the chit-chat that alternated with whatever member of their party was closest at the time.

He hated sweets; the red-bean bun at Amaguriama had been quite tasty.

He had dreaded seeing Sakura again; reconnecting with her had been surprisingly enlightening and enjoyable and an overall positive experience.

He had no use for any Hyūga; he couldn't take his eyes off of Hinata.

He assumed it was because she was the unknown factor in the equation, who was less of a threat as a person and more of a threat of being just like her family.

And yet, the distinctive eyes and coloring of her family aside, she seemed very little like any Hyūga he had ever encountered.

She was gentle in her words and actions, but she did participate. She clearly preferred listening to speaking, but she was engaged in the conversation. At one point, she said something that struck Naruto as rather funny – something that clearly surprised Hinata. Once she realized he was laughing with her, her smile bloomed into something otherworldly, and Sasuke caught his breath. Naruto slung an arm around Hinata's shoulders, still laughing, and she smiled up at him. Sakura' eyes were rapidly shuttling between Naruto and Hinata, cataloging every detail, and in that moment he knew that she was seeing what he was seeing.

Hinata could be perfect for Naruto.

And something about that left him cold.

He excused himself to go to the restroom, and took a moment to splash cold water on his face. He reminded himself that his time in Konoha was temporary, and not to make an idiot of himself.

"Hey," Naruto popped into the restroom, concerned. "You okay? You look like you got pale there for a minute."

"Fine," he pressed a paper towel against his face. "Just a little off-kilter from the flight."

"We can go," Naruto offered, his concern clearly outweighing his disappointment. "I'm surprised we made it out this late."

"It's fine," Sasuke threw away the paper towel.

"How about the girls, huh?" Naruto's eyes danced with excitement. "Great, aren't they? And that Hinata is really sweet, isn't she?"

"She is as unlike her cousin as possible," Sasuke said dryly.

"Ah, the classic Sasuke compliment with a side of insult," Naruto sighed, stepping into a stall. "I've missed that."

"I'll be outside," Sasuke said before he heard any more.

When he got back to the table, Sakura was sitting alone.

"Hinata will be back in a second," She was quick to assure him. "She just stepped out to take a call."

"It's fine, Sakura," he gave a small smile, and the wry twist of her lips told him she understood.

"It's nice to see you, Sasuke," she admitted. "I feel like I am getting to meet the real you for the first time. You're not half the bastard Naruto says you are."

He looked up at her sharply, and she managed to hold her composure for about three more seconds before bursting into an honest laugh. "Sorry," she grinned. "Couldn't resist."

"Don't the evening fool you," he shrugged. "I am fully capable of being every inch the bastard he has made me out to be."

"I can see it," she chuckled.

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Thank you?"

She smiled back.

"Anytime."

Sasuke gave a small "Hn," with a smirk, and everything was alright between them. The ghosts of twelve-year-olds past were put to bed.

Hinata came back in the restaurant, her nose pink with the cold.

"Sorry about that," she tucked her phone away.

"No worries," Sakura shrugged. "Did you still want to check out the bookstore next door?"

"We don't have to tonight," she shook her head.

"Do what tonight?" Naruto asked as he returned.

"Check out the bookstore," Sakura nodded to the exit.

"We're done here, aren't we?" Naruto glanced over to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood with a nod. "I wouldn't mind seeing if they have anything interesting. I have to fly back sometime."

"You and your 'must have at least three physical books when traveling' rules," Naruto rolled his eyes. "At least we finally got you to use that e-reader."

Hinata's eyes lit up. "You prefer real books, too?"

"No comparison," he agreed, "But I appreciate the convenience of the e-reader."

"Who do you like to read?"

Sasuke found himself tentatively listing some of the more mainstream authors he enjoyed before offering the names of some more esoteric ones. To his great surprise, she'd heard of all of them, and even named some he'd not thought to mention. Their conversation took them into the store and through the stacks.

"You really have to try reading her," she insisted as he perused the works by her suggested author. " _Runaway_ is really excellent, no matter how you come to the book as a reader. _Vital_ is incredible for its sheer vision and world building and _Oenomel-"_ she pressed her hands to her heart, and blushed. "Sorry," She smiled sheepishly. "I get carried away."

Sasuke wondered if that wasn't precisely his problem as well.

" _Runaway_ , you say?"

Hinata's smile broadened, and Sasuke decided he'd read just about anything to get to see that smile again.

* * *

 _Recognize those titles? Those are a shout out to Ink Child and her fantastic fics - go check her out! - GL_


	4. Chapter 4: Rhombus

I've had this one tucked away for a while! Short, fluffy, and just for fun!

* * *

 **Love Squared**

 **.  
.**

 _Rhombus  
_ _a parallelogram with opposite equal acute angles, opposite equal obtuse angles, and four equal sides.  
A_ _ny parallelogram with equal sides, including a square_

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were sitting in the café area of the bookstore.

Sakura kept looking up from her hot chocolate, clearly nervous.

"Do you think they got lost?"

"They're fine, Sakura," he chuckled. "You said that she loves to read, right? They're probably geeking out about books together."

"Geez," she shook her head. "And I thought I was bad."

"Um…." Naruto's gaze trailed to the two very large bags at her feet.

"Those are gifts," she sniffed loftily.

Naruto laughed.

"Same old Sakura," he grinned. "Nice to have you back."

"I didn't go anywhere," she rolled her eyes. "It was you that decided to go globetrotting."

"Well, then nice to be back," he amended. "I'm glad you actually had some time to come out for a change."

"Me, too," she gave half a snort. "It feels like I live at that hospital."

"If we're going strictly by hours spent, you kinda do."

"True," she sighed. "Having Hinata around has made it so much better, though. It's less lonely."

"I'll bet."

"So…" she swiveled in her chair and pinned him with a mischievous smile. "What do you think of Hinata."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Who's asking?"

"Just me," she blinked wide, innocent eyes.

" _Which_ you," his face crinkled as he studied her. "Because this sounds like 'match-making Sakura' circa sophomore and junior year of high school."

Sakura's jaw went slack. "You're right," she whispered. "Ugh," She put her head in her hands. "I was so focused on keeping twelve-year-old Sakura away that I didn't even notice the other one sneaking out." She shook her head in disbelief. "I did not see that coming."

"Yeah, well," he snorted. "The Inner Sakura's were always a force to be reckoned with. So?" he looked her over. "Did twelve-year-old you give you much grief?"

"Surprisingly no!" she smiled. "Probably grown up Sasuke is way too much for even her imagination to handle – and already too real."

"Too real?"

"Well, when you are a kid, everything is just open, right?" she toyed with her cup. "You can be anything – and so can the other person. But when you are adults, you've already made choices about who you are and who you want to be. The range of possibilities is a little more defined, that is all."

"And Sasuke?"

"He really has become someone good, hasn't he?" Sakura's smile was kind. "But I bet a bunch of that was due to you not letting him go all broody and dark-side."

"Thank you," Naruto dipped his head. "I'm glad someone sees it."

"Anyway, he's nothing like I thought he'd be – but sort of just how I thought he would be. But he's safe from any Inner Sakuras," her grin was wide. "I'm good."

"I'm glad," he put a hand on hers, and met her eyes sincerely. "I was worried about you, you know? Heartbreak isn't fun at any age, and well…I didn't want you to go through that again."

"Thanks for looking out for me," she laced her fingers under his, and smiled at him warmly.

The spark sizzled through his fingers and raced up his arm like that time he decided he could fix some wiring (which turned out to be a disastrously bad idea).

" _Never let it cross your heart,"_ the old maintenance man had warned sternly before grumbling something about 'the luck of idiots.'

For the first time he felt like he understood the warning, but wasn't sure he was quite that lucky.

"So," he cleared his throat, noting Sakura was staring at their laced fingers as well, "Hinata?"

Sakura blinked up at him, and would've pulled her fingers away (and the words about how wonderful her roommate was really were on the tip of her tongue) but Naruto held on to them tighter, his eyes penetrating her own.

"I..I was going to say she is perfect for…." She trailed off, studying his face rapidly.

Naruto's tongue was thick – he knew what she was going to say, but he supplied: "Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes lit up in something relieved in joyous. "Yes," she breathed the relief easily. "I mean… obviously."

"Shy, dark-haired, old family," he added.

"But very patient…. You know," Sakura cocked her head to the side. "They really _could_ work. I mean – half of understanding Sasuke is understanding his family, and, well-"

"And the Hyūgas are the only thing close to the Uchihas this side of the tabloids," Naruto grinned. "So," he leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "Why don't we take a page out of Inner Sakura 16's book, and give it a try. We'd have to chaperone, of course – no way those two would manage on their own.."

"Oh, definitely," she agreed all too readily. "And I actually have some time off coming my way, so…"

"So?" his eyes gleamed with something as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles his eyes flicking to her lips and back. "Should we give it a go?"

Her smile was slow and wide.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Sasuke caught sight of them before Hinata did. They were hunched over the table, looking at a list Sakura had made.

A list.

That was never a good thing.

His eyes were sharp, and he caught only a few words by reading her lips. "She's perfect for…Hinata really likes when…"

Something cold and thick settled in his stomach.

Sakura was acting on the same thing he'd discerned.

Hinata was perfect for Naruto.

"Here it is," Hinata stood holding the book in her hand. "I've been wanting to send this to Kurenai for ages – it was surprisingly hard to find…" she trailed off, following his line of sight. "Wow," she blinked. "They look cozy, don't they?"

The idea came as such a spark and was so ludicrous – so insane – that it begged to be attempted.

"They always got on well together," he offered – and it was, indeed the truth. Naruto and Sakura had always got on together rather famously.

Hinata studied them, her head tipped to the side.

"She looks happy."

Sasuke was studying her. "She does."

"It is nice to see," Hinata met his eyes. "Not that she is unhappy," she was quick to qualify, "she is just so, so busy – I rarely see her that carefree."

Sasuke hm'd his agreement, although he disagreed on a vital point. That was not Sakura's 'care-free' expression. That was Sakura with an agenda – a mission. He'd seen it often enough to recognize it, and to know her determination was to be feared. And as pleased as he was that it was not directed toward himself, he was severely displeased that it was directed toward his idiot best friend and Hinata.

"Is she always that way around Naruto?"

Sasuke took the plunge.

"She is. … Although I suspect she does not yet know why."

"Why?" Hinata blinked up at him in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"She loves him."

"Oh," Hinata blinked and then frowned. "But ..but she said…"

Sasuke held his breath as Hinata studied Naruto and Sakura heads together as they conspired, and she cocked her head to the side.

"You know? I can see it."

"Not that hard," he said dryly. "They just need a little time together to figure it out. So?" he raised his eyebrows to her. "How shall we manage it?"

"Us?" she blinked.

"Who else?" he snorted. "He's hopeless on his own, and I will only be in town a short while."

"This seems more like Ino's territory," Hinata hesitated.

"Agreed," Sasuke gave as small smile, "but we are all they have."

Hinata looked back at her friend and new friend dubiously.

"It is good to see Sakura look happy; I suppose it wouldn't hurt for her to spend time with friends."

"Well then," Sasuke's smile grew. "Then I suppose we shall be seeing more of each other, Hinata."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! - GL_


	5. Chapter 5: Congruent Angles

_*Thanks for coming by!*_

* * *

 **Love Squared**

 **.  
.**

 _Congruent Angles  
_ _THEOREM: If a quadrilateral is a parallelogram, it has 2 sets of opposite angles congruent._

* * *

First Night was one of those traditions that the people of Konoha embraced fully. Some establishments still hosted swanky New Year's Eve parties and black-tie events, but the majority of Konoha joined in the many festivities put on throughout the city. As soon as the sun dipped below the horizon leaving the last hints of gold and rose in the sky, thousands of strings of lights flickered to life and the streets of Konoha filled with people eager to enjoy the final hours of the year. The town square boasted a main stage with an impressive series of headlining acts, but several other stages were scattered throughout the city, and music filled the air until it was buzzing with the electricity and promise of new beginnings.

It was Hinata's first winter in Konoha, and she was in awe of everything. She wandered wide-eyed through the melee, and Sasuke was convinced it was only a matter of time before she ran headlong and unseeing into something unmovable, but she had an uncanny sense for her surroundings for all her appearance of being distracted by them. She fidgeted with the large bag in her hands - one of those reusable shopping bags stores were always selling - and Sasuke had to force himself not to smile.

Many of the vendors turned a handsome profit at First Night, but all of the city sponsored events were free with a suggested donation of money or winter wear. Hinata had only learned of this tradition several days ago, but somehow had managed to knit and crochet a enough items to cover each of their "admissions." When it was their turn in line, she shyly and handed the bag over to the volunteers with a humble smile that did strange things to Sasuke's chest.

And where had they just been admitted?

To the outdoor skating rink.

It was, without question, one of the most iconic and beloved of the First Night attractions. Decorative lights crisscrossed above the plaza, twinkling merrily as local vendors sold hot chocolate and hats and scarves and gloves for those that remembered their donation, but forgot their winter wear. Sakura pulled Hinata with her to switch out her shoes for skates, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to do the same.

Sasuke frowned as they disappeared into the crowd. Unsurprisingly, he was a proficient and experienced skater; he and Naruto played hockey as children and through high school while Sakura - a natural on the ice - had skated to have a winter sport on college applications. But Hinata?

"I thought they lived somewhere warm," Sasuke tugged on his laces, his breath puffing in the air. "Why in the world would we bring her to a skating rink?"

"I dunno," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sakura thought she'd enjoy it."

Sasuke made some kind of disparaging grunt, earning a shrug from Naruto.

"I wouldn't worry, much. With the three of us around, its not like there won't be someone experienced to help her out, right?"

Sasuke gave a tch of annoyance.

"I'll see you out there," he turned and skated onto the ice, leaving Naruto to watch after him, confused. Sakura came up a moment later.

"Hinata is just finishing a call with her sister…everything alright?"

"I think so? Sasuke was worried about us bringing Hinata in case she never skated before. Don't know why he's so worried - I told him the three of us would be watching out for her."

"Interesting," Sakura's eyes sparked with glee.

"Is it?"

"It is," she squeezed his fingers quickly, using the cover of the crowd to press a quick kiss to his cheek. (And making Naruto forget that anyone had objected to anything in the history of ever.)

"There's Hinata now," Sakura waved.

"Has she skated before?" Naruto asked, watching as she made her way through the crowd

Sakura only offered a "Mmhm," and a purposely nonchalant smile which made Naruto consider Hinata more closely.

"Which 'Mmhm' is that?" he whispered. "The 'no she can't skate, Sasuke will have to catch her' one or the 'she's awesome at skating and Sasuke will see she is awesome.'"

Sakura shrugged.

"Wait and see!"

* * *

The rink was too crowed for Sasuke's liking, but he enjoyed the feeling of gliding across the ice. The four friends took turns skating near each other, and Hinata had just dropped back to let Sakura and Naruto speed on ahead while group of rowdy teenagers filled the space between them.

Sasuke managed to get to her side with very little effort (and a few glares leveled over her head toward anyone stupid enough to be in the way), tapping her shoulder to let her know he was beside her.

"So many people," Hinata blinked, looking up at him. She was small and polite, and had almost been plowed into multiple time by other bigger or less skilled or sometimes not quite sober skaters.

Sasuke caught sight of another such nuisance in his peripheral vision, and with a murmur of "On your left," deftly switched places with her, moving her out of harm's way. She handled herself well enough on the ice that Sasuke hadn't had to fight to keep her upright, but he still wondered what on earth Naruto and Sakura had been thinking by bringing them here in the thick of the Firstnight crowd.

Although, as he stole a glance at her, he had to admit that the cold pinked her nose and cheeks in the most charming way, and her fuzzy white hat made her look endearingly like a rabbit.

She wrapped her arm in his and pulled him closer, away from another wave of rowdy skaters. Sasuke – not one to waste an opportunity tucked her arm in his, and kept her close to his side.

"We got here after most of these people," he said, scanning the other skaters, subconsciously noting any potential threats of clumsiness or idiocy. "The ice should thin out soon enough."

"It's alright," she said, and he instinctively leaned closer to better hear. "I like being surrounded by their happiness."

"Look out!"

The cry was sharp, and Sasuke moved quickly to steer them both out of the way, but Hinata slipped her arm out of his while tugging them to the side. Before he could process what she was doing she spun away, and sped along the ice, weaving through other skaters as if they were standing still. She moved with assured, fluid grace, and surprising speed to intercept the out-of-control skater (a nervous ten-year-old), then used her momentum to redirect her and help her regain control. With a subtle strength, she guided the girl to the side of the rink, and checked to see if she was alright.

"I…I've never really skated before," the girl admitted. "I do sports, but..." she gave a nervous laugh. "I guess I don't do ice so well."

"Well, then," Hinata smiled kindly. "Let's get you started on the right track."

Sasuke watched as Hinata guided the girl, who once she sacrificed speed for control, caught on rather quickly. The girl's friends joined them, cheering her on as she managed to join into the fray.

"Well done," Hinata beamed, lightly spinning out of the way of another errant skater. "I think you've got it!" The girl waved proudly as she skated on, and Naruto joined them.

"Wow, Hinata," he beamed. "That was something pretty amazing – you must really know what you are talking about."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"C'mon," Naruto grabbed her hand. "Let's see what you can do!"

With no warning, he sped off, laughing as Hinata followed, allowing him to spin her too fast, and matched his steps.

It made Sasuke livid.

As soon as Sakura rounded the corner, he put a firm had on her shoulder.

"Go stop your idiot before he breaks her neck!"

"Since when is he my idiot?" she grumbled.

"Officially?" he raised one eyebrow, "I'd guess since a few days ago when the two of you took far too long to return with the popcorn from the kitchen. I can only hope you disinfected the counters."

Sakura's mouth hung open.

Sasuke raised his other eyebrow.

"Fine," she muttered, her cheeks burning brightly. "Even though your assumptions are _way_ off base, I'll go get Naruto...you..." she blushed. "You won't say anything to Hinata, will you? It's just that... I mean..."

"You have been thinking up ways for us all to spend time together so that you and Naruto can be together?"

"Well, sort of," she winced as she watched Naruto spin Hinata fast enough that she was glad Sasuke didn't catch it. "We've kinda been working on a project... together."

"Please don't tell me any details about something that clearly has nothing to do with me."

"But see... it kinda does... with you ...and Hinata."

And with that the puzzle pieces fell into place. Sasuke knew Naruto liked Sakura, and assumed he was using everyone hanging out as an excuse to spend time with her, but he hadn't imagined...

"You are trying to get Hinata and I together?"

Sakura turned bright red, and nodded.

"Fine."

"Fine?" she looked up at him, shocked, just noticing the pink at the top of his cheeks that was definitely not from the cold.

"Yes," Sasuke glared at her. "Fine. Carry on. Now, help me rescue her so your idiot doesn't land her in the hospital and she and I can continue with _our_ plan of helping you and Naruto get together - which you are telling me she doesn't realize has already happened?"

Sakura shook her head, realization dawning on her slowly.

"And...this conversation?"

"Never happened."

* * *

Naruto had more energy than anyone Hinata had ever met, with the possible exception of her cousin's friend Rock Lee. She was breathless with laughter when he spun her, yet she did not think he would let her fall. His confidence in her - or perhaps in himself - was liberating, and she let him guide her into another fast, tight spin.

"Wow," he beamed at her. "You can really skate! I thought you grew up somewhere really warm!"

"I did," her smile tipped up playfully. "But they still had a rink."

"I gotta admit I was worried - me and Sasuke both! - but it looks like we didn't need to be. You are amazing at this!"

"You are too kind," her cheeks flushed - she never had been good at accepting compliments. "It was so wonderful of Sakura to think of this for tonight," she motioned to the everything around them. "It almost feels like home in a Konoha sort of way."

"I think she was hoping you'd feel that way," Naruto beamed. "She knows you have been missing your family."

"I have," Hinata gave a wistful sigh. "But having a friend like Sakura makes it all worthwhile."

"She is a pretty spectacular friend," Naruto beamed.

Hinata gave him a knowing smile. "I've heard her say the same of you."

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling like he was inching into dangerous territory, "we've known each other for a really long time. Sasuke aside, she is my best friend."

"And you love her."

"Well yeah, but - hey!" he suddenly turned red. "That's not..!"

Hinata's laugh was light and airy and he immediately felt less embarrassed and more sheepish.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I think you wanting the four of us to hang out as much as we have lately is a bit of a tell," she shrugged, "but I don't think Sakura minds."

Naruto blushed, and was suddenly bone-achingly glad that Hinata didn't know _how_ much Sakura didn't mind their time together, or how some of that stolen time had been spent.

He managed to choke out, "I...I guess not."

"It's alright," she put her hand lightly on his arm. "It has been lovely getting to know you and Sasuke, and it isn't an imposition. Just know that when you are ready to spend time with just Sakura, it will be alright."

Naruto swallowed hard. "It... it will?"

"I'm sure it will," Hinata's smile was kind. "Sasuke will be gone soon, won't he? It would be awkward to keep inviting me to things when the two of you want to spend time together."

Naruto didn't know that compassion could so thoroughly sabotage a situation.

"Maybe... maybe you can keep this between us," he ventured. "For just a little longer?"

Hinata considered him. "You don't strike me as the kind of person who can keep how they feel quiet for long."

"Not my strength," he admitted, "but...?

"Your secret is safe with me," Hinata gave him the kind of smile that made him think Sasuke was a pretty lucky bastard to have he and Sakura working to hook him up with Hinata.

He spotted Sakura heading their way, and waved so make it easier for her to find them, and to hopefully keep Hinata from pressing on more questions.

"That's enough, Naruto," Sakura wound her arm in Hinata's. "You've been hogging the nicest skater."

"By all means," he held up his hands, and the girls skated away, laughing brightly.

Naruto shot a glance at Sasuke and shook his head. "Bastard better hurry up and figure out he likes her," he muttered. "For all of our sakes."

* * *

Sasuke watched Sakura 'cut in' ans she linked arms with Hinata. After a lap or two, she met his eyes, and called over her shoulder to Naruto.

"Hey, remember that stupid ice dance they made us learn for extra credit?"

"Oh, man!" Naruto laughed, "Do I! Hey, Hinata - watch this!"

"Here," she passed Hinata off to Sasuke. "Stay together in case Naruto lands us both in a hospital!"

They skated off together, laughing, and Sasuke deftly took Hinata's arm as they resumed an easy pace.

"Look at them go," Hinata laughed, putting a gloved hand to her mouth. "They really make each other happy, don't they," she looked up to him then, her own cheeks flushed, her eyes dancing merrily with the reflected Christmas lights.

"They do," he agreed, and he knew it was not a pretense - it was an absolute truth. "And you can skate," he stated, leaving no room for opposition.

"I can," she smiled.

"Hm," he adjusted his hold on her, taking her right hand in his, and putting his left across her back, on her hip. "We'll see."

She settled into the position with a studied familiarity, her eyes bright and laugh light, as she followed his lead as if they were made to dance together.

A few hours later when the four of them toasted the New Year with hot chocolate instead of champagne - a little island of familiar in a sea of not-quite-strangers sharing the promise of new beginnings - Sasuke had to admit, he was looking forward to finding out what else the New Year would bring.

And when Hinata turned to him with those eyes so full of unselfish hope and joy and wished him a Happy New Year, he knew all subsequent New Year's Eves would be measured against this one and the feeling of warmth and light and promise blossoming in his chest.

So when he returned that night to Naruto's apartment, he answered the one email he had been putting off.

He wasn't surprised when his phone rang a few moments later.

" _So, Little Brother? You are going to accept the assignment in Konoha?"_

"I just sent you the contract, didn't I?"

" _You did. I see sending you to Naruto did the trick after all? How did he wear you down this time?"_

"It's a good opportunity," Sasuke shrugged to no one in particular. "More prospects than in Kumo."

" _True,_ " Itachi agreed. " _I will review your contract and get it back to you tomorrow. I presume you will want your own place in Konoha?"_

"Absolutely."

" _The movers from before did a good job. I look forward to hearing more about this tomorrow. And then you can tell me who the young lady in the video is."_

"Video," Sasuke stood perfectly still. "What video?"

" _T_ _he one her saving that you_ _ng girl at the rink, and then helping her to skate. Some people took footage, and have already uploaded it. In one of the angles, it appears she had been skating with you before her act of heroism, and in another video,"_ there was the sound of a mouse clicking through screens," _Ah, yes, here it is - someone took a video of her after skating with Naruto and then you, hashtag 'some girls have all the luck.'_ "

Sasuke remained perfectly, painfully, immovably still.

 _"You know... she does look rather familiar. Only got one good shot of her face, but she looks an awful lot like a_ Hyūga. _She wouldn't be related to your favorite one, Neji, would she?"_

"I don't know what you are talking about."

" _Mm,"_ Itachi hummed, and Sasuke was sure he was smiling to himself. " _My mistake. I'll email you in the morning. Perhaps by then you will come up with a more convincing story. Good night, Little Brother."_

Itachi hung up, and Sasuke pressed the phone to his forehead.

When it buzzed, he looked at it, and saw the message was from Sakura.

'O _k, don't freak, but you might be trending on Ninstagram.'_

 _S_ asuke (to his horror) reflexively clicked on the link, and watched the short video several times before it was interrupted by a warning.

"Content removed due to copyright violation."

"What the...?"

Sasuke clicked through the other links, and breathed a sigh of relief. The video platform must have picked up on the music in the background, and removed it.

His phone chimed, and he could hear the relief in Sakura's text:

' _Lucky break - they must've tripped the copyright recognition stuff. Gone now.'_

Sasuke hadn't been lucky enough that Itachi hadn't seen them, but he always seemed to know the moment Sasuke's face appeared anywhere online or in print. He attributed this to his brother's cleverness, Naruto, and the family company's advanced facial recognition software.

His phone chimed again, and he pulled up Itachi's message.

" _Don't get too comfortable, Little Brother. There is only one other corporation that could have identified and pulled those videos down so fast."_

Sasuke frowned at that, wondering what in the world Itachi was going on about.

And then the last message from Sakura made it all too clear.

' _Hinata just got a message: her cousin is coming to visit. Sounds like he wants to meet all of her friends, and I get the feeling he knows you are one of them? Just a heads up."_

That explained it.

Hyūga Enterprises was the only conglomerate big enough to have technology rivaling the Uchiha capabilities, and Sasuke was willing to bet Neji knew precisely who his cousin's friends were.

Sasuke glowered at his phone.

He was irritated.

What surprised him was how irritated he was on Hinata's behalf.

She was level-headed, patient, kind, mindful, and smart. Who did Neji think he was that he had to meet her "friends?" Did he not trust her judgement? Was she not allowed to make her own choices? Were those friends subject to Neji's seal of approval?

He thought of how happy Hinata seemed to be in her life here, and decided no one had the right to interfere.

With that, he set his jaw.

"Bring it on, Hyūga."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! - GL_


	6. Chapter 6: Intercept

_*Thanks for coming by!*_

* * *

 **Love Squared**

 **.  
.**

 _Interception  
The intercept theorem, also known as Thales' theorem (not to be confused with another theorem with the same name) or basic proportionality theorem, is an important theorem in elementary geometry about the ratios of various line segments that are created if two intersecting lines are intercepted by a pair of parallels. It is equivalent to the theorem about ratios in similar triangles. Traditionally it is attributed to Greek mathematician Thales.[1]_

* * *

Neji didn't arrive in Konoha so much as he descended upon it. Before the flight attendants in first class could serve his final 25-year single malt scotch, a sleek, black SUV was dispatched to Hinata and Sakura's to whisk them off to three-star restaurant inside the five-star hotel where he was staying. Despite the hours of travel, he was impeccably dressed, impossibly pristine, and made everyone from the maître d' to the man in the sandwich board touting the end of the world, stand up taller and take notice. Neji created a wake into which others naturally followed, and Sakura hadn't once considered not accepting her copy of the meticulously crafted agenda that detailed his and Hinata's every waking moment for the rest of his stay.

"He is very thorough," Sakura mused, sliding the folder and crisp, professionally printed schedule across the table to Sasuke "I don't know how he did it. Almost anything requiring admission has been sold out for months, and yet he got tickets for all three of us, 'should I be able to attend,'" she air quoted as she mimicked Neji's highly formal speech.

Sasuke had been prepared to be underwhelmed, but found his eyebrows lifting in begrudging appreciation as he read through the file while Sakura turned back to her cutting board and an assortment of fruits and vegetables.

"Did he come with this prepared?"

"That's the interesting part," she studied some broccoli critically before tossing it into the blender. "He must have had some of these things set up before hand, but I saw his assistant deliver the folders to his suite while we were having after-dinner drinks. That makes me think that he did some fine tuning after our dinner conversation."

Sasuke waited until the blender whirred back to stillness, eying the green concoction that constituted Sakura's post-workout breakfast with mistrust.

"That hardly seems unusual," Sasuke flinched as Sakura poured the thick shake into a large straw cup and took a hearty slurp. "Naturally he would make any adjustments as needed."

"Yes, but the most notable adjustment is the note on the bottom of the last page. Did you see it?"

"Revised copy," Sasuke read aloud. "Departure extended per Mr. Hyūga… And yesterday's date."

"Notice anything about that departure date?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I may have taken a moment to gush to the assistant that it was so nice that Neji could extend his departure, and what had he adjusted it from…. And it was originally four days prior. And the adjustment only came after he learned you were leaving 2 days after his original date."

"And now he is leaving two days after I have to report back to Kumo."

"Exactly," she said pointedly, moving her straw up and down in her cup to better attack her concoction. "Sasuke… I don't want to sound crazy, but is it possible he is trying to keep you from spending time with Hinata?"

"Probable," he snorted, tossing the schedule to the table.

"Wow. He must really not like you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"So?" Sakura sat back, eyebrows raised. "What are you going to do about it?" At his expression she laughed. "Come on, Sasuke. Naruto isn't the only one who's known you for forever. You admitted you're interested in Hinata- I can't imagine that you just wanted a hook-up and no more."

"I never said I wanted a hook-up," he frowned, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Of course not; that isn't your style. Come to think of it," she cocked her head to the side. "You've always been an 'all or nothing' sort of guy. What _did_ you have in mind when you agreed to this little bit of craziness?"

"Helping out the idiot, for one."

"And for two?"

Sasuke thought he had an answer, but it was as yet intangible on the tongue, so he settled for, "I am not sure."

"Hm," Sakura took a large slurp of her smoothie. "So how can I help?"

"Have Neji deported?"

"Tempting," Sakura's smile was slow, and turned sharp. "But I think we can do better."

Sasuke's eyes glinted.

"I'm listening."

* * *

"Look," Naruto tugged on the neck of his borrowed tux shirt, "all I'm saying is it makes no sense that the restaurant has three stars and the hotel has five. Why not the same number of stars? Why complicate matters?"

"Tch," Sasuke adjusted his cufflinks. "This from the man that thinks a corner ramen shop is a ten-star establishment."

"You leave Ichiraiku out of this," Naruto narrowed his eyes. "It's sacred. Besides," he grimaced, adjusting his bow tie. "Why are we even going to this event? I thought it was a closed affair."

"It is," Sasuke said breezily, swatting Naruto's hand away as he adjusted his tie and muttered "stop messing with it," before continuing. "Neji had to pull several strings to get tickets for himself and Hinata and Sakura at so late a date."

"What is his deal?" Naruto groaned. "He has seriously bogarted the girl's time since he got here."

"The girls' or Sakura's?"

"Well, both," Naruto flushed. "I mean, I get that Hinata is his cousin, but Sakura only gets limited time off. She shouldn't have her time monopolized like that!"

"I'm not sure if I am more amused that you are pretending that you don't mean Sakura specifically, or that you actually used the word 'monopolized' correctly."

"Whatever, bastard. So, tell me again how we are going to get into this sold-out swanky affair. Are we pretending to be waiters and then weaseling our way in?"

"You watch too many movies," Sasuke scoffed. "It just so happens, that Hyūga isn't the only one that can pull strings."

"They've been going to exclusive stuff all week. Did you have to wait to pull the kind of strings that landed me in a tux? And why did you leave earlier this week and come back? I thought you were going back to Kumo until you go the official word to move to Konoha."

"Are you aware that at this very moment Sakura is mingling with the crème de la crème of Konoha society with Neji Hyūga?"

"Sure. She said she'd stay close for Hinata's sake."

"Mm. And did she tell you she was wearing a Terumi gown?"

"Um… no? Should that matter?"

"Depends," Sasuke gave a careless shrug. "My understanding is that designer never releases anything that isn't fitted or backless – but I suppose that wouldn't matter to you, now would it?"

"N-no!" Naruto smiled brightly to hide his stammer. "Not a bit."

"Tch," Sasuke donned his overcoat and draped his tuxedo jacket over his arm. "You were always a terrible liar."

"So, are we going to talk about you and Hinata now, or…?"

"The buffet closes in about an hour," Sasuke checked his watch, bored. "Ayame is one of the local guest chefs."

"Well why didn't you say so sooner?" Naruto brightened immediately, clapping him on the back and leading them both out of the door. "Let's go be fancy!"


	7. Chapter 7: Parallel

_Thanks for coming by!*_

* * *

 **Love Squared**

 **.  
.**

 ** _Parallel_**  
 _ **Two coplanar lines perpendicular to the same line shall therefore never intersect, and are therefore parallel.**  
_

* * *

Neji's visit had been one of the best Hinata could remember. He'd gone to great pains to take her to so many lovely and interesting places, and paid her every possible consideration. Even their current function – a black tie affair that normally would have had her counting down the time until she could go home – was a pleasure.

Hinata learned a few things about herself when Sakura helped her get ready.

1\. She actually liked dressing up when it was to her specifications.

2\. It was possible to buy an evening gown that was flattering without being uncomfortably fitted or revealing, and the border between revealing and matronly was wider than she'd thought.

3\. What she saw in the mirror was at odds with what she thought she should see in the mirror, and some lingering insecurities were gently but effectively silenced, at least for the evening.

4\. It was empowering to feel attractive when you were dressing up for yourself, and not to please someone else.

Sakura took a picture for her to send to Hanabi, who quickly replied "Sis, you're HOT!" making Hinata giggle. Neji had approved, declared both she and Sakura as "lovely," and swept them all off to the benefit gala at the Konoha Concert Hall.

Despite the large number of people supporting the event, the reception they were attending was for only a select few, and very manageable. The pre-concert cocktail hour had been even smaller, and had given Neji and Sakura a chance to point out and/or introduce her to a few people that she could now recognize in the crowd.

She'd spent the first twenty minutes or so of the evening bracing herself for each introduction, before she began to relax. She felt the insecurities of her younger self – the small, timid girl, hiding behind her mother at a too-loud and too-large event, or the young woman standing silently at her father's elbow, desperately trying to not embarrass him – melt away. Here, she was not Hiashi's daughter. She was Sakura's friend, or Neji's guest, and most people did not know much or anything about her.

There was a euphoric freedom to stepping into this kind of environment and feeling like no one wanted anything from her or her family. (Possibly that was true because Neji had already submitted the Hyūga Family's donation, but at least no one was trying to directly solicit her connections or monopolize her evening.)

In some ways, it was like having a front seat to a movie. Sakura was well known in her own right as Dr. Senju's protege, as well as for her kind, magnetic nature, and easy conversation. Neji commanded attention no matter where he went, but the same ability he had to completely shut others down was equally as engaging when he was in the mood to be politely social. He was intelligent, and subtly dictated all interactions while allowing the other person to feel as if it had been their idea all along.

Hinata marveled at them both.

For her part, when she did interact, she listened well, spoke kindly, and gently passed the speaker off to another person when she reached her threshold for interaction. It was all done so graciously, that the other person never knew they had been redirected (and in that respect she was equal to her cousin, even if her methods were her own).

The trio of businesspeople from Iwa had just moved on to speak with the engineers from Kumo (at Neji's suggestion) and she took a small cleansing breath.

"How are you holding up," Sakura asked, plucking two beverages off a passing tray, and handing one to her. "Nonalcoholic," she added at her questioning look.

"I'm well. This is a lovely event."

"It is," Sakura looked around. "I remember the first time I saw the symphony – it was a class trip for our enrichment program. We saw the sign for the private reception, and I always wondered what it would be like to go to something like this." She paused to sip her drink. "What about you?" she dabbed at the corner of her mouth with a cocktail napkin. "I know you listen to quite a bit of orchestral music at home."

"Mother loved to go to the symphony," her smile was warm. "She started taking me as soon as I was old enough. Those are some of my fondest memories."

"There is something other-worldly about it, isn't there?" Sakura sighed happily. "Sitting in the dark while time suspends and there is only music? Sometimes I wish I had kept up with flute, but I lost interest after middle school band." She nudged her friend gently. "I bet you play an instrument."

Hinata's pale cheeks flushed. "A little bit."

"Nonsense," Neji interjected rejoining them with a fresh drink of his own. "Hinata is an accomplished pianist and violinist. She is also a lovely singer, but she prefers that no one knows."

"And you?" Sakura turned to him. "What is your instrument?"

"Cello, although I do not get to play very often."

"And piano," Hinata added reflexively. "And upright bass. And classical guitar."

"So, basically anything with strings?" Sakura arched an eyebrow.

Unabashed, Neji gave a modest shrug and a not-quite modest smile. "Basically."

"Hyūgas," Sakura shook her head with a playful sigh. "You're all so good at everything."

"Neji is," Hinata smiled up at her older cousin. "I've never seen him not accomplish whatever he set his mind to."

"And I don't need Neji to tell me you are the same," Sakura grinned. "I suspect you are impossible to deter, once you've set a goal."

"We are all a bit stubborn" Hinata laughed. "Although Hanabi tells me the word is 'tenacious.'"

"She is the most blatant," Neji motioned to a server and handed over his empty glass. "But it is Hinata that best balances tenacity and good sense."

"She certainly has the most good sense out of any Huyga I've encountered."

Hinata turned sharply at that voice, while Neji merely looked over his glass.

"Sasuke," she blinked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Something came up," he answered, his eyes drifting over their heads. "Besides. Someone had to keep an eye out for him."

"Hey! You're all here!" Naruto grinned, as he put an arm around Sakura and Hinata. "Boy am I glad to see you! I wasn't sure we'd know anyone here."

"Naruto," Sakura laughed. "You know someone everywhere."

"Not always in the tuxedo crowd," he tugged at his collar. "You both look outstanding by the way," he stepped back and guestured them both, his eyes lingering on Sakura's for just a hint of a moment more. "You, too, Neji," he added, his grin growing broader. "Do something with your hair?"

"I can see where brushing it would be foreign to you," Neji replied smoothly. "Uchiha," he nodded to Sasuke. "I would have thought that you'd be back in Kumo by now."

"I did return," Sasuke said, nonchalantly studying the bubbles in his fluted glass. "Briefly."

"Pardon me," Shizune appeared in their group. "Would the three of you mind coming with me? Lady Tsunade is asking after you."

"Of course," Sakura looped an arm through Hinata's. "See you in a bit," she smiled, before steering them after Shizune.

Neji let them get a step or two ahead before inclining his head to the other two. "Have a good evening. And, assuming I don't get the chance to say it later, have a safe trip back to Kumo, Uchiha."

Neji was almost past him when Sasuke stepped in his way.

"I'd like to make a wager."

"Oh?" Neji raised his eyebrows politely, his tone cool.

"I'd bet that before the evening is out, you will beg me stay in Konoha rather than return to Kumo."

Neji gave a snort of amusement. "I am not sure it is even ethical to take such a bet, as it is an impossibility."

"And you don't believe in the impossible?"

"Have a good evening, Uchiha."

And with that Neji stepped away, leaving Naruto to sidle up to Sasuke.

"So. That's you being friendly, huh?"

"I promised to play fair, not to be friendly."

"And, there is a universe in which Neji would ever willing you ask you to do anything?"

His grin was sharp.

"There's about to be."


End file.
